


everything was blue

by liqmstewart



Category: The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liqmstewart/pseuds/liqmstewart
Summary: one truamatic day left rebecca blue alone. or so she thought.after saving a group of kids from a concentration camp, becca embarks on a journey she'll never forget.





	everything was blue

The audience’s cries of distress faded when our escort shut the metal doors behind us. A sense of relief flushed the anxiety from my stomach as we travelled down the hallway, it’s white fluorescent lights almost causing a migraine. The speech I had just presented ran through my head, guilt clouding my head as I thought of the false hope I had given to thousands of parents. The palm cards were still in my pocket, warm from the sweatiness of my palms. My black heels clicked against the linoleum flooring of the backstage located in a City Hall, providing the only sound. I watched as Clancy and President Gray picked up their pace in front of me which caused me to glance at the escort behind me. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses, and he was dressed in a navy uniform that didn’t quite fit around his shoulders. 

The older male jutted his chin upwards, giving me the indication that I should pick up my pace as well. If I remembered correctly, we were almost at the back entrance when something shook the whole building. I lost my balance in my heels, my palm slapping against the pristine walls. Clancy’s eyes locked with mine briefly, his eyebrows rising in concern and confusion. Our escort had pressed his meaty finger into his earpiece, clearly receiving important instructions. 

President Gray looked flustered, his fingers flying over the keyboard of his mobile phone. My anxiety came flooding back, my stomach swirling with a familiar sickness. Another eruption shook the walls, dust fell from the ceiling onto my head and shoulders. I now had my back pressed against the wall for support, my left hand squeezing the fingers of my right. President Gray had shouted something over the top of another quake, but his voice was drowned out my nearby screaming. My eyes darted between the two adults who didn't look nearly as terrified as I felt. 

“We’ve got to get moving,” The escort informed and I had to bite back a sarcastic comment that involved words such as no, shit and sherlock. 

Clancy grabbed my wrist and pulled me along, following closely behind his father. It was hard to keep up with their pace in my four-inch heels, but we had no time for a quick costume change. I took the time to thank my lucky stars I had decided to wear jeans and not that summer dress I was contemplating earlier. Despite the disapproving looks from my PR manager, I'm sure she'd be glad she'd been a little less harsh than usual.

In a matter of two minutes, we had reached the back exit of the building. The president flung open the doors, his silver hair blew rapidly in the wind outside, holding them open so Clancy and I could file out of the building. We were met with a stench of smoke that burned my eyes and nostrils. Clancy let go of my wrist and held his arm to his nose, I did the same. I wheezed heavily against the harsh air, tears tried desperately to flush the smoke from my retinas. 

“Her inhaler!” I heard Clancy cry from beside me, “Get her inhaler! Quick!”

I sucked in deeply, trying to fill my lungs but the air was tainted and not suited for my asthma. A soft hand gripped my shoulder and I felt a brush of plastic against my lips. Wasting no time, I opened my mouth and slipped the inhaler between my teeth, pressing my thumb into the metal cylinder that held my lifeline. The Ventolin filled my lungs, almost instantly relieving me from my brush with death. 

The usual black limo pulled up in front of us, though, when the door had flung open and we were met with three officers. Once my vision had cleared, I got a good look at the three of them. Two were large, bulky men with matching shades of dark hair. The other was a female, much taller than the men but slimmer. They all held guns in their right hands and a look of concern on their faces. 

“W-What’s going on?” I managed to say through the dryness of my throat. 

“We’re under attack,” the woman spoke, and I once again had to bite back a sarcastic remark. “It’s the Children’s League. They’re here for Clancy and you, Rebecca.”

“Becca,” I mumbled, following Clancy into the limo as if my name mattered.

Clancy’s father climbed in quickly, his phone going ballistic in his hand. I had come to the conclusion that this limo was not an ideal getaway car but I decided to stay silent. In my six, long years of being a PSI spokesperson, I had learnt that my input was not usually appreciated. The escort and the male officer were the last to pile into the vehicle, leaving the other male and female officer to attend the current crisis. 

Beside me, I felt Clancy’s palm grab mine, squeezing it tightly. I looked up at my best friend, absorbing the scared look on his face. We had been in many situations where our lives were at risk. Constant ambushes, kidnappings or assassinations were planned against us for some type of money prize. 

A stream of people had blocked out pathway to get out, they had either collapsed or on the cusp of passing out. I had to strain my eyes to see through the dark smoke, but I could tell most of them were dead. Smoke filtered through the AC of the car and I grabbed my inhaler again, taking in another huff. 

A large explosion boomed from outside, the light from the fire had almost blinded me. The car had swerved slightly, and I had hit my head on the tinted window. I peered out of it, taking in the sight of the half burning building. Innocent civilians were rushing from the hall, their clothes singed, and their skin burnt. 

“We have to help them!” I cry, looking back at everybody in the car.

“We can’t, Becca. Our top priority is getting you two out of here alive,” President Gray argued as he dabbed a handkerchief across his sweaty forehead. 

“But they’re only getting hurt because of us. We have to do something!” I urged, looking back out at the scene. 

A man and a woman stumbled from the building just as the entrance crumbled, crushing a person that had almost made it out. A gasp caught in my throat as I watched a spray of blood splash the other two people. My heart sank into my stomach as I felt my cheeks moisten with my tears. President Gray didn’t bother to respond, he began to dial a phone number and hold his mobile to his ear.

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned back in my seat, trying to drown out the sounds of explosions and cries of pain. I pressed my lips together, trying to hold back a loud sob. Clancy had opened his mouth to say something but was instantly cut off by a loud scream outside. It felt as though it had torn my eardrums from my ears and thrown them out of the window. Clancy and I simultaneously looked in the direction of the scream. Two adults, their faces covered by black ski masks were pointing weapons in the direction of the car. I quickly realised that is wasn’t a scream, it was the white noise gun but amplified. 

Clancy screamed in pain as he covered his ears, his body shaking uncontrollably. I tried to call out his name but my head was spinning, I felt burning bile rise in the back of my throat. Then, the noise subsided and my body relaxed. Clancy had his head rested against the window, his eyes closed but he was breathing. The car began moving again, quite quickly. I prayed that our driver hadn’t driven over any more innocent bystanders. I was about to ask if Clancy was okay when something smashed against the car.  
Everything from then on happened in slow motion. I felt rather than watched the front of the car blow up, flipping us until we were upside down. A scream tore from my throat as I smacked my head into the window. The glass shattered, leaving a long cut from my forehead to my cheek. My left leg had been crushed by a large case the assumably held the officer’s weapons. I craned my head to look over at the other passengers, but I had to wait for my vision to clear. 

“Clancy?” I croaked, raising my arm to poke his shoulder. “Are you awake?”

He didn’t move. He didn’t even stir. 

“Clance? Are you there. Please,” I rolled onto my stomach, an agonizing pain shooting up my crushed leg. “You have to get up. W-We’ve got to help them.”  
Still no movement. 

“God, no…” I cried, my palm holding his cheek. “Come on. Clancy, please!”

I smashed my fist against the roof of the car, letting more tears fall from my eyes. I glanced around the car, everybody was unconscious, and most weren’t breathing. With no other choice, I rolled onto my back and pushed myself towards the nearest window. I tore a sleeve from my sweater and wrapped it carefully around my knuckled and palm. I sucked in a deep breath and with the only ounce of energy I had left, I smashed the window open.


End file.
